Abstract Koronis Biomedical Technologies (KBT) and its? collaborators propose to develop and fully validate a low-cost, developmentally appropriate, smartphone-based cognitive intervention for young children. The proposed intervention seeks to address the needs of families with young children identified with deficits in executive function (EF), a critical cognitive process associated with self-control. Emerging assessment tools provide a science-based, normed cognitive assessment for children as young as two years old. Parents of these young children, identified with cognitive deficits, have an unmet need for affordable cognitive intervention option. This research seeks to fill this need by developing an in-home cognitive training system which provides parents with a modular series of short, easy-to-follow, collaborative cognitive training activities they will share with their child. The system will employ a novel two-generational training model that views parental involvement as a critical component of the intervention process. In this model, an engaging, parent-facing smartphone application will deliver personalized daily training activities consisting of both traditional hands-on activities as well as collaborative parent controlled, child-facing video games. This approach supports multiple pathways for learning and the building of strong personal relationships between parent and child.